The Real Position
by Lolipop Secret
Summary: Benarkah couple di Super Junior seperti yg kita bayangkan? Life is a mystery…. Update!Chapter 1! mind to RnR? announcement inside!
1. Chapter 1

**genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: **M

**Cast:**

All Super Junior Member

**diclaimer:**

Chloe ingin ngakuin kalo member super junior semua punya Chloe tapi dengan terpaksa Chloe harus ngakuin kalo mereka bukan punya Chloe tapi punya couple masing masing #yadong

WARNING! Yaoi, OOC as much as u can imagine, Gaje, abal abal, bertele tele, dan super duper aneh, Chloe already warn u ^^

Summary: Benarkah couple di Super Junior seperti yg kita bayangkan? Life is a mystery….

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**The Real Position**

"Kyaaa~! Haehyuk~~!" Teriak sekumpulan ELF yg menamai diri mereka Haehyuk Shipper. Bagaimana tidak histeris? Melihat couple kesayangan mereka melakukan skinship, sesuatu yg sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari mereka….

Berbeda dengan kubu (?) lainnya yg tak berhenti meneriakan couple favourite mereka…

Kangteuk, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Yewook, Sibum, dan Zhoury. Benarkah mereka benar-benar seperti yg diharapkan shipper mereka? Seme~ uke~ Haruskah yg feminim menjadi uke, dan yg maskulin menjadi seme? Just see, their real position~

Pagi yg cerah di dorm super junior, tapi tidak secerah wajah makhluk (?) yg biasa dikenal berkedudukan sebagai seme. Sepertinya mereka mengalami malam yg panjang, dengan desahan erostis, dan berbagai macam jenis sex toy #yadong mood on. Tapi benarkah mereka yg berada diatas? Memegang kendali dalam hubungan percintaan mereka? No one knows~ Menurut penelitian Author yg satu ini #plakk dari cara berjalan makhluk dari cara berjalan nomor wahid di uke line alias penguin walk, ringisan kesakitan yg tak jarang mereka keluarkan, dan jika dihubungkan dengan desahan erostis kemarin malam, kita sudah bisa menyimpulkan bukan? Dari mulai apa yg terjadi kemarin malam hingga mengapa mereka melakukan suatu kebiasan uke (?) a.k.a penguin walk.

Pinguin walk + Ringisan kesakitan + Desahan erostis = Uke's Life

Don't judge the book by it's cover. Tidak selamanya yg berwajah uke menjadi uke, dan berwajah seme menjadi seme. Ada 2 kemungkinan dalam couple super junior. Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Sibum, Kyumin, and Zhoury. Or Teukang, Eunhae, Heekyung, Ryeosung, Kiwon, and Henmi? Seperti rumus yg kita lihat diatas, makhluk yg kita elu elukan sebagai seme ternyata adalah seorang bottom, seorang penerima, seorang uke *sama aja*

The question is, apakah para uke langsung menerima posisi mereka sebagai bottom? Of course NOT! Tapi, siapa yg mengira dibalik wajah imut para seme terdapat suatu kekuatan yg besar? Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka semua namja, dan hubungan antara namja, harus ada yg dikorbankan, dan yg dikorbankan, bukan yg berwajah uke, tapi yg berjiwa uke… Life is a mystery….

**~ To Be Continiued~**

Chloe here~! Muahahahaha, akhirnya buat ff lagi setelah hiatus berapa lama~! Pendek banget? Mian~ Chloe bikin ffnya super ngebut X3 lagian cuman prolog kok Chloe bakal usahain buat panjangin di chapter selanjutnya (kalo masih ada yg mau baca ff abal abal ini u,u)

Ayo~! Pilih couple untuk chapter selanjutnya~!

Apakah:

-Teukang?

-Heekyung?

-Minkyu?

-Ryeosung?

-Eunhae

Or

-Henmi?

Yg sudah terlanjur baca ff ini, mian meskipun ff ini super duper ngebosenin tapi hukumnya wajib untuk review XDXDXD

Gak review gak apa apa, cuman kirimin Chloe Pizza Hut #plakk

Review, arraeso? walau hanya 1 kata sekalipun

Menerima Flame but not for bash

Chloe lebih menghargai flamer dibandingkan silent readers ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. The Real Position: The Real Devil

**Special Thanks To: ****park sansan**** , ****Lee Hyuka****, ****Meyla Rahma****, OktavLuvJaejoong, nami asuma, MinKyuBum, lemonade, MissChoi, ****thepaendeo****, Maria A.O, Park Young Soo, **** , myfishychovy, Choi Rara, crazyFG, ****Saya suka ff, ****Lullu48129****, ****Jungyi****, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****ryeofha2125****, ****cho devi****, babyryou, achan09, lalalala****, kangteuk shipper, ****Park Nara Quinnevil****, youmin choi, near, Love Sibummpa, ****GamerPink****, ****Evil Thieves****, HaeUKE, ShiroKibum, ****, VhiaIP, ****cloudyeye****, ****loveiskyu****, Chikyumin, ****EverLasting Fujoshi****, KYUMINYEWOOK, leeminad, VitaMinnieMin, ****ayachi casey****, , Minkahyuk, rika, ****RyeoRim411****, Y, ****wonkyushipper****, ****nurinukie1****, sha, ChaRyeoSung, ****, MinMin, ****KiWonMinLope****, Kyuu, and 3 other guest**.

**genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rate: **M

**Cast:**

All Super Junior Member

**diclaimer:**

Chloe ingin ngakuin kalo member super junior semua punya Chloe tapi dengan terpaksa Chloe harus ngakuin kalo mereka bukan punya Chloe tapi punya couple masing masing #yadong

WARNING! Yaoi, OOC as much as u can imagine, Gaje, abal abal, bertele tele, dan super duper aneh, remember, Chloe already warn u ^^

Summary: Benarkah couple di Super Junior seperti yg kita bayangkan? Life is a mystery….

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**The Real Position: The Real Devil**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Malam yg tenang di dorm super junior, tapi seperti biasa, sang evil magnae berulah lagi. Dorm sudah layaknya kapal pecah akibat ulahnya

"Kyu~! Kembalikan laptopku~!"

"Kyaaa! Apa yg kau lakukan dengan dapurku, Kyu?"

"Kyu! Dimana kau sembunyikan handphoneku?"

Bisa dilihat bukan? Keevilan magnae super junior itu sudah melewati batas. Tapi… bisakah dibayangkan? Bahwa evil magnae kita yg satu ini, adalah…. fiuh…. Sulit mengatakannya. Evil magnae kita adalah… uke dari san bunny boy. Yap, ia adalah uke dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Annyeong haseyo, akulah evil magnae itu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun imnida.

Ya, memang sulit untuk percaya, bahkan diriku sendiri pun tak percaya. Aku tampan, dia manis. Aku tinggi, dia pendek. Bukan bermaksud menghinanya, tapi bisa dilihat bukan, dalam segi fisik jelas akulah definisi seme sejati itu. Tapi sungguh, tak pernah kusangka, ialah yg akan memegang kendali dalam hubungan kami.

Don't judge the book by it's cover. Tampaknya peribahasa itu benar, peribahasa itu benar-benar melekat dalam hubungan kami. Kuberitahukan 1 rahasianya, he's the real devil. Karena yg dapat menaklukan seoran evil hanyalah devil sejati.

2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku dan dia mulai menjalin hubungan. Masih terngiang di kepalaku saat ia mengatakan saranghae, sungguh, aku masih ingat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Argh! Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis Cho Kyuhyun!

Jujur, aku merasa seperti menjadi orang lain jika bersamanya. Aku menjadi cengeng, dan manja. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun yg kita kenal. Ketegaranku seolah terbelenggu didalam tubuhku. Dia…. hanya kepada seorang Lee Sungminlah Cho Kyuhyun bisa bertekuk lutut.

"Kyu!"

Teriakan itu membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa Sungmin hyung?" jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan eoh? Ulahmu sudah melewati ambang batas! Dorm ini sudah seperti kapal pecah akibat ulahmu! Kau tau bukan? Kita semua lelah, tak bisakah kau membiarkan kami beristirahat?"

"Mian." Ujarku malas.

"Tak cukup permintaan maaf Lee Kyuhyun, kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya…." Senyum evil terukir diwajah manis semeku itu, kau akan tamat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jeo-jeongmal muanhae hyung…" Jawabku terbata-bata. Biar kujelasakan keadaanku sekarang, Muka pucat pasi, tubuh bergetar hebat, bibir terus menyeruakan permintaan maaf, yg kutau tak akan meluluhkan hatinya. I already said he's the real evil. Inilah sosok Lee Sungmin yg tak pernah diketahui orang.

Tanpa persetujuan dariku, ia langsung membawaku kekamar, atau lebih tepat menyeretku, aku baru sadar, jika ia sedang marah, ia bisa menjadi sekasar ini. Urgh… sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yg panjang…

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Dengan kasarnya Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasur, yg membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat bokongnya menyentuh kasur, akibat ulah Sungmin kemarin. Sungguh kasian tuan Cho itu… Baru saja kemarin ia harus melayani semenya itu, hari ini ia harus melakukannya lagi. Tapi yah, memang itu semua salahnya sih kkk~ *evil laugh*

"Mi-minnie hyung, a-aku mohon…" Ujar Kyu pelan. Lihat saja keadaannya, full naked. Rupanya min sudah tidak sabar untuk menghukum his little evil.

"Diamlah, my SLUT!" Bentak Sungmin sembari menekankan kata 'slut' yg sukses membuat raut wajah Kyu berubah. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari bahwa Sungmin benar-benar marah. Tak biasanya sungmin membentak Kyu, dan ia tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'slut' untuk menggambarkan ukenya itu. Sekalipun ia seorang evil di ranjang, bukan berarti ia akan memperlakukan ukenya itu dengan semena-mena.

Sungmin mulai mencium Kyuhyun ganas, sembari tangna kanannya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memelintir nipple Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan desahannya. Lidah Sungmin mulai memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membuka sedikit mulutnya yg ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyu yg tetap mengatup rapat gua miliknya.

Dengan kasarnya Sungmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun yg sukses membuat Kyu mengerang keras. Tanpa melewati kesempatan itu segera diselundupkannya lidah Sungmin. Dengan lihainya ia mengabsen segala yg ada di gua hangat milik Kyu. Dari mulai langit-langit mulut hingga mengabsen satu per satu gigi Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai menyapa semua yg ada di gua milik Kyu, ia pun mengajak sang pemilik gua bertarung lidah, yg menimbulkan bunyi kecipak.

Kegiatan nista mereka pun terpaksa terhenti karena hukum yg menyatakan bahwa manusia membutuhkan nafas.

Keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar menggairahkan. Nafas yg tersenggal-senggal, Saliva yg masih menetes di sudut-sudut mulut Kyu, dan tatapan mata sayu. Benar-benar seolah meminta untuk disentuh.

"Slurp…" Terdengar suara yg Sungmin menelan ludah. Seme mana yg dapat menahan gairah melihat keadaan seperti ini?

Tanpa meminta persetujuan segera digigitnya leher Kyu. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh Kyu, yg lagi-lagi membuat Kyu mendesah keras. Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur, diremasnya dua belah bongkahan bulat Kyu keras.

"Bagaimana dengan sex toy Kyu?" Bisik sungmin pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyu membelalak kaget. Cukup sudah kemarin Sungmin menyiksanya dengan berbagai macam sex toy. Dari mulai vibrator sampai cock. Ia yakin bahwa Sungmin tak akan mengampuninya. Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening pun mengalir keluar dari manik karamel Kyu.

"A-aku tidak m-mau Sungmin hyung, a-aku mohon…." Ujar Kyu pelan, disela-sela isakannya. *Kyuhyun kok OOC banget ya =="*

Tatapan mata Sungmin melembut, dielusnya puncak kepala dongsaeng yg kini menjabat menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Arraeso Kyu, hyung tidak akan memakai sex toy, bagaimana kalau kita memulai pemanasan saja?" Ujar Sungmin lembut, jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi. Disambut dengan angukan pelan dari Kyu, artikan bahwa ia tidak keberatan.

1 jari pun mulai menerobos hole Kyu, membuat Kyu mengiris kesakitan. Sekalipun mereka sudah sering melakukannya, tapi tetap saja holenya tak pernah terbiasa dengan kegiatan ini. Tangan kanan Sungmin terus mengelus pucuk kepala kyu, dan memberkan kiss mark disekujur tubuh Kyu, berharap kesakitan Kyu teralihkan.

Ia pun menambahkan 1 jari lagi, yg sukses membuat Kyu berkaca-kaca.

"Gwenchana Kyu?" Bisik Sungmin prihatin, jujur, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan ukenya itu yg memang lemah sejak kejadian yg hampir merengut nyawa Kyu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Gwenchana hyung, lanjutkanlah…." Ujar Kyu pelan, sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungmin pun mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya zig zag.

"Argh! There hyung!" Erang Kyuhyun nikmat saaat akhirnya jari Sungmin berhasil menyentuh titik prostat Kyu.

Dengan senyum mengembang Sungmin pun terus menyodok-nyodok titik prostat Kyu, sembari mengingat-ingat letaknya.

"Kyu… boleh hyung mulai acara utama?" Bisik Sungmin sedetuktif mungkin.

"Glup"

"Hy-hyung, apakah tidak bisa dilain waktu?" Jawab Kyu terbata-bata. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yg akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Sungmin 'memakannya'.

"Kita tidak boleh menunda-nunda pekerjaan Kyu~!" Seru Sungmin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, yg jujur, membuat Kyu ingin memakan Min saat itu juga, seandaikan ita tak ingat akan kesemean Sungmin yg melebihi undang-undang seme uke (U2SU) pasal 4 ayat yg ke-10. *abaikan*

"Ayolah Kyu~! Aku berjanji akan bermain pelan, yayaya? Jebal~!" Tatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Pesona Lee Sungmin yg melebihi batas itu pun akhirnya berhasil melelehkan hati sang evil magnae yg sekarang hanya dapat menganguk pasrah.

Dengan semangat 45 (?) Sungmin pun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Tonjolkan absnya yg terpahat dengan sempurna, membuat semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi chubbynya. Ditambah dengan junior Sungmin yg terpampang jelas, tegak sempurna, yg jelas jauh lebih besar dari junior Kyu. Sayang sekali semua itu harus ditutupi dengan wajah manis Sungmin…

"Hisaplah juniorku Kyu…" Ujar Sungmin, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sungmin. Kyu pun hanya menurut. Dihisapnya junior Min layaknya anak kecil menghisap lollipop. Penuh napsu, yg membuat Min mengerang kenikmatan. Sepertinya ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh tujuannya untuk menolak kegiatan ini…. =="

"Cukup Kyu…." Ucap Sungmin yg kontan membuat Kyu sesegera mungkin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba menjadi uke yg penurut (?).

"Persiapkan holemu….. Kyu…" Sambung Sungmin, yg membuat Kyu bergidik ngeri.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kyu membuat tatapan Sungmin melembut.

"Don't worry, I'll do it soft, I already promise you, arraeso?" ujar Min menenangkan Kyu. *min sok inggris :p* *dibantai reader*. Kyu pun hanya menganguk pelan.

Dibuka lebar-lebar kaki Kyu, menampakkan hole Kyu yg masih tetap ketat, walau sudah diterobos Min berkali-kali. Diposisikannya Junior Min dihole Kyu. Sambil mencoba menerobos masuk. Sungmin pun mulai menciumi Kyu ganas, yg memebuat Kyu tak dapat berhenti mengerang nikmat. Alihkan Kyu dengan kenyataan bahwa Junior Min sudah masuk setengah di hole Kyu.

"Sa-sakit hyung…" Erang Kyu kesakitan. Ia mulai menyadari keberadaan junior Min di hole sempitnya itu.

"Tenanglah Kyu, sakitnya akan hilang kok…" Ujar sungmin menenangkan.

"Tapi hyu-ARGH!" Ucapan Kyu pun terpotong karena Sungmin yg tiba-tiba menyodokkan juniornya sehingga tertanam sempurna di hole Kyu.

"S-sakit hyung…" Bulir-bulir burning pun mengalir deras dari kedua manik karamel Kyu.

Min pun mendiamkan sebentar juniornya didalam hole Kyu, mencoba membuat Kyu beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini.

"Move on hyung…" Ucap kyu memecahkan keheningan. Sungmin pun memaju mundurkan juniornya, disodoknya hole Kyu keras, sembari mencari titik prostat Kyu.

"There, hyung!" Gotcha! Akhirnya junior Min menyentuh titik prostat Kyu, membuat Kyu mendesah kenikmatan.

"A-aku akan segera keluar hyung…" Ujar Kyu saat ia merasa akan orgasme.

"Me too, kyu…"

Hanya dengan 1 sodokan Kyu pun berhasil orgasme, yg disusul oleh Min beberapa saat kemudian.

"Want another round, Kyu?" Bisik Min sedetuktif mungkin. Yg jujur, membuat Kyu bergidik ngeri. Ini akan menjadi malam yg panjang bagimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

**~ The End~**

Chloe back! XDXD

Dengan lanjutan ff ini tentunya X9

Gimana, masih kurang ya?

Chloe seneng banget ff ini dapat sambutan hangat dari warga ffn *peluk reader satu satu*

Mian NCnya gak Hot, Chloe gak pernah bikin NC sih :3 Kalo baca sih tiap hari *plakk*

Gak ada humornya? Chloe emang lagi garing baget :/

Follow: lolipopsecret *promosi dikit* *ditabok reader* Chloe ingin mengenal chingudeul sekalian~ XDXD *alibi* atau kesulitan review mungkin? Mention for follback :3

Hasil Voting saat ini:

-Minkyu: 15

-Ryeosung: 12

-Kiwon: 11

-Teukkang: 6

-Henmi: 6

-Heekyung: 6

-Eunhae: 5

Itu sudah termaksud vote di forum bagi yg vote di forum :3

Emm, Chloe mau tanya, berhubung lagi bulan puasa Chloe takut ini akan mengganggu iman yg sedang puasa jadi apakah Chloe harus:

-Melanjutkan ff ini tetap dengan NCnya

-Melanjutkan ff ini tapi non-NC (rate T)

Atau

-Menghiatuskan ff ini secara sementara sampai bulan puasa selesai?

Ayo~! Pilih couple untuk chapter selanjutnya~!

Apakah:

-Teukang?

-Heekyung?

-Kiwon?

-Ryeosung?

-Eunhae?

Or

-Henmi?

**Balasan Review:**

**- Kyuu: Ini udah Minkyu loh~! Mana traktirannya? *plakk* gomawo udah review ne? **

**- ****KiWonMinLope****: Mianhae chingu~ Chloe gak bikin Kiwon… tapi pasti cepat atau lambat Chloe bikinin kiwon kok… tetap dukung Kiwon… Araesso?**

**- MinMin: Nih Minkyu~~ Gomawo udah review chingu~!**

**- ****: Emm, Chloe bakal usahain deh… tapi abis project ff ini selesai ne? Chloe bakal coba bikinin oneshoot buat chingu ^^**

**- ChaRyeoSung: sayang sekali chingu~! Vote ryeosung kalah 1 point dari minkyu tetep dukung Ryeosung~! Bisa jadi di chapter depan! :D A.N: jangan panggil Chloe eonni, karna Chloe pasti lebih muda :p**

**- sha: Ini udah lanjut :D keep review ^^**

**- ****nurinukie1****: Makasih udah review chingu! Chloe seneng banget chingu gak menjadi silent reader **

**- ****wonkyushipper****: ini udah update secepat mungkin~! ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D**

**- Y: Jeongmal mianhae chingu! Chloe lupa tulis Kiwon! *bungkung 360 (?) derajat* Keep voting biar si abang kuda jadi uke bummie oppa arraeso? ^^**

**- ****RyeoRim411****: Betul sekali! Ini ubah posisi pas lagi NCan *pervert* Ryeosung? Mianhae~! Minkyu menang walau tipis *deep bow* keep voting for next chapter! That could be ryeosung!**

**- rika: Bingung? Entar juga ngerti kok chingu! *author macam apa ini* yah, yg chingu bilang udah bener sih *smile***

**- Minkahyuk: ini udah cepet blom chingu? Semoga udah kkk XDXD gomawo reviewnya! Tetep review, ne? ^^**

**- : yang pasti di ff ini Wook gak akan tersiksa~! Hayoo~! Next chapter maunya siapa? XDXD**

**- ****ayachi casey****: Gomawo udah review Chloe seneng chingu gak jadi sider ^^**

**- VitaMinnieMin: requestan chingu disimpen dulu~! Keep voting for henmi **

**- leeminad: update kilat? Kenapa gak update petir aja ya? *abaikan* ini udah cepet kan? Mian, minkyu duluan~! Keep voting~! :D**

**- KYUMINYEWOOK: Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D**

**- Guest 1: Gimana? Udah Minkyu kan? ^^**

**- ****EverLasting Fujoshi****: Wonkyu? Emm, mungkin nanti Chloe bikin oneshoot baru soal Wonkyu… I'll try :3**

**- Chikyumin: Ini~ *sodorin video nc (sung)minkyu* *plakkk* Keep review~! :D**

**- ****loveiskyu****: Nde~! Minkyu disini itu Sungmin-Kyuhyun :D Keep review :3**

**- ****cloudyeye****: Chapter ini belum bisa eunhae chingu~! Soalnya Chloe gak boleh liat NCannya eunhae sama mereka~ TTT^TTT *plakk***

**- VhiaIP: yey! Ketemu chingu yg sama-sama pervert! *tos***

**- ****: Mian chingu, Kiwonnya ketinggalan TTT^TTT ayo! Dukung Kiwon biar Kiwon kasih video NCnya ke Chloe~! *plakk* a.n: Chloe penggemar berat ff eonni yg judulnya Be My Girl loh~! *lambai lambai***

**- ShiroKibum: Kiwon ada~~ TTT^TTT lupa tulis~ mian ini Minkyunya :D keep voting for Kiwon ^^**

**- HaeUKE: Iya! Chloe juga pengen baca ff eunhae lagi~~~ ntar Chloe maintain deh video NCnya eunhae *pervert* keep voting for eunhae ^^**

**- ****Evil Thieves****: Eunhae pasti hot! Soalnya eunhyuk yadong sih! *ditendang hyukkie* Minkyu duluan ne? ini~!**

**- ****GamerPink****: Kyu emang cantik, dan imut~! *dibunuh kyu* ini Minkyu loh~ :3**

**- Love Sibummpa: Kalau pengen kiwon duluan keep voting biar kiwon kasih video NC ke Chloe~ *plakk* **

**- nera: Henry diatas? Chloe juga pengen liat~! Sayangnya videonya masih ditangan henmi Chloe blom boleh liat sebelum voting mereka menang~! Keep voting for them XDXD**

**- youmin choi: ini kebalik dikit gak apa kan? Pada minta Minkyu jadinya Ryeosung couple gak mau kasih video ncnya ke chloe *gigit Komputer* *sadis* daripada anehnya Chloe kumat, keep voting~ *maunya***

**- Guest 2: Ryeosungnya disimpen buat Chapter selanjutnya ya~ keep voting :D**

**- ****Park Nara Quinnevil****: Mian Chingu kalau kata-katanya berbelit-belit… mungkin karena Chloe keseringan baca angst sama hurt/comfort kali ya? *alesan* Keep voting ^^**

**- kangteuk shipper: Ini udah dilanjutin chingu~ pasangan eomma appa pasti bakal muncul kok~ keep review and voting **

**- lalalala: Teukkang akan dirilis (?) secepatnya~ keep voting biar cepet dirilis~:D**

**- Guest 3: Mian chingu~ Chloe ganti jadi (sung)minkyu aja kali ya? XDXD gomawo sarannya **

**- achan09: Ini Minkyu loh kyakyakya~! *ikut histeris* Chloe juga Minkyu shipper Min itu emang cocoknya jadi seme~ *maunya***

**- babyryou: Ryeosung? Keep voting dan Chloe jamin Ryeosung pasti cepet dirilis (?)**

**- ****cho devi****: Teukkang? Kiwon? Mian chingu~ ternyata mereka bukan muncul hari ini~ keep voting supaya mereka cepet nongol :D**

**- ****ryeofha2125****: Keep voting for them~ gomawo udah review :D**

**- Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook: Yewook? Gimana kalau Ryeosung aja? ;) keep voting biar mereka cepet-cepet nongol~**

**- ****Jungyi****: Ini Minkyunya~! XDXD udah dilanjut kan? *smile***

**- ****Lullu48129****: Eunhaenya disimpen dulu~ biar mereka cepet-cepet nongol keep voting arraeso?**

**- Saya suka ff: Ryeosung? Tetep voting biar mereka yg nongol~ ;)**

**-crazyFG: Ini udah dilanjut chingu~ :D keep review~ XDXD**

**-Choi Rara: Kiwon? We'll see the next chapter~! Keep voting for kiwon~ kkk XDXD**

**-myfishychovy: iya dong~! Sekarang kan zamannya emansipasi para uke~! *plakk* keep review~! :3**

**-****: Kyaa~~! *ikut histeris* *slap* ini udah dilanjut~! XDXD**

**-Park Young Soo: Heekyungnya ditunggu ne? asal keep review pasti mereka bakal muncul loh~~!**

**-Maria A.O: Annyeong eon~! *kick* kurang refrensi apanya? Chloe udah ngasih refrensi 30 ff loh! 30! Yesungdahlah! Nih Minkyunya :3 A.N: hah? Hadiah? Nih! *slap***

**-****thepaendeo****: yah~! Begitulah~! Kkk XD henmi? Chloe usahain deh dichapter selanjutnya :3 keep voting *lambailambai***

**-MissChoi: Kiwon hampir menang loh! Tinggal berapa vote lagi! Dukung mereka biar menang~ :3**

**-lemonade: Bilang aja semuanya~ kkk XDXD Ini minkyunya~ keep voting :D**

**-MinKyuBum: Ini udah kilat belum? :D gomawo reviewnya **

**-nami asuma: Nami-ssi Kangteuk shipper? Eomma~ appa~! *histeris sendiri* Kangteuk kurang banyak peminatnya… Tapi tetep dukung mereka ya XDXD**

**-OktavLuvJaejoong: Heeykung sama Kiwon disimpen dulu~! Keep voting XDXD**

**-****Meyla Rahma****: Gomawo *hug* ini lanjutannya :D**

**-****Lee Hyuka****: emm, mian, maksud chingu apa? O.O**

**-****park sansan****: Bisa dong~! Mau tau gimana semewook? Keep voting X3X3**

Yg sudah terlanjur baca ff ini, mian meskipun ff ini super duper ngebosenin tapi hukumnya wajib untuk review XDXDXD

Gak review gak apa apa, cuman kirimin Chloe Pizza Hut #plakk

Review, arraeso? walau hanya 1 kata sekalipun

Menerima Flame but not for bash

Chloe lebih menghargai flamer dibandingkan silent readers ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
